The 45th Hunger Games
by Harry1210
Summary: A girl who has a LOT coming her way
1. Chapter 1

There I am , standing there with loads of other 15 year olds. I see Deva waddling onto the stage.

"Hello District 5 , you all know why I am here don't you ? Let's get on with it !"

I imagine myself fighting to the death unarmed as the careers cut me up into pieces. This is my worst nightmare! I am lost in a trance looking for my older brother but I don't see him anywhere.

"Excel Feadermennnnnnnnn!"

I look up coming out of my trance. My nightmare has come true. As I'm walking to get to the stage I am hoping one of the old ones comes and volunteers for me. I am hopeless. I stand there next to Deva in the freezing snow.

"Now for the boys !"

Oh no the boys in District 5 are very strong and very healthy. Lets hope they don't bash me to death.

Chapter 2

Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand moves slowly and smoothly around the glass ball.

"Thunder Caverlyyyyyyy ! " Beams Deva.

A boy with a body of a Greek god stomps onto the stage with a smirk on his face. Without hesitation he offers his hand. I stare into his shiny blue eyes.

"You gonna shake or what ? " Thunder asks

"Sorry I'm a bit nervous, " I quickly reply

Deva takes me and Thunder by the hand and leads us to the train where we will meet our mentors and get transported to the Capitol.

On the train Thunder and I ask each other questions on how we will survive or what is the weapon of our choice.

" Erm to be honest I am not good with anything except making traps,what about you ?" I ask

" I will rather crush you with my hands or cut you up into pieces with a sword " he replies

Just as he finishes his sentence our mentors arrive, who are previous victors in the past. District 5 has had quite a lot of victors during the past 44 Hunger Games when they came in our mouths dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

2 scruffy women causally walk in. They are in their late 20s and both have long puffy blonde hair.

"Hi, Excel I'm your mentor , Cecelia you can call me Cece, Thunder's mentor is called Cali , "

We moved into the Capitol and went to the 5th floor. The first thing I chose to do was eat at the buffet and tuck in. We hardly get to eat in District 5 because the kids are to busy providing food for the miners. Thunder suddenly goes to the tv room and switches on the tv to watch the previous Hunger Games, which worries me.

"Hi , I'm your stylist, Capri, let's go and sort you out, " Capri says

I go to the dressing room and in there I find a closet full of dresses.

" I love your ginger hair, the way it flows down your shoulders," Capri giggled

Thunder has gone to the dressing room and all ready pushes up his brown quiff. He must be one of the careers, so it at least gives me a bit of a chance. After Cecelia talks to me about what will be happening I chose to watch the 32nd Hunger Games. The scene was covered with snow and mountains and then in the 10th day a huge pack of wolves came in and eats at least 5 tributes alive. I am now really worried but worst of all I will be meeting the other tributes, in training.

" Hi, Excel just to tell you training starts in 30 mins, " Cecelia informs me.


	4. Chapter 4

I strip myself down then put on the stripey orange suit which all the 24 tributes will wear during training. Me and Thunder are the first to sit on the bench and wait for the others. Next District 8 came in the boy was around 12 years old and his hair was put in a high pony. The girl had long mousy brown hair which waved down her back. Then the 4 careers came. The girl from District 1 looked so innocent with her bleach blonde hair that dangled on her shoulders. The boy from 1 had a bald head with a fierce face, that was always glaring at me. The girl from 2 had black hair in a platt which hung from her head and finished half way down her back. The boy from 2 had a blonde combover and his muscles were as big as Thunder's.

" Okay we are gonna give you lot 1 hour to show off your skills and make alliances, " Shouted Cecelia.

The 4 careers ran in and each grabbed a weapon. The girl from 1 got a jacket full of knifes and the boy from 1 got a hand full of spears. The girl from 2 grabbed several axes and the boy from 2 got several swords. When the girl from 1 threw a knife she always got the targets heart. The boy from 1 hit the neck of the target and so did the other 2. I stand and go over to the survival area where I bump into the pretty girl from 8.

" Hi , I'm Excel , " I said with confidence.

"Hello , my name is Pearl , do you wanna form a alliance I am pretty good with a bow. What weapon do you like ?" Asked Pearl.

" Erm, I ain't good with no weapon, I have got no chance , " I say sadly.

Pearl stands up and brings me to the weapon station, where the careers are waiting for someone to hit the target. Pearl goes to the bow, she shoots a arrow and on the first go she hit the heart. The careers took one look at her then grabbed their weapons and started showing off.

" Wow your good," I say

" Thanks, who's that over there with the extremely sharp sword ?" Pearl asks

" Oh he's from my District, " I reply

" Phew, " Pearl says with relief

Me and Pearl go around the centre and take a look at the tributes, this year they are really good. The Asian girl from 3 is good with gathering food. The boy from 4 can sneak up on someone and cut them up. The girl and boy from 10 can make a really good death trap and they have got a lot of knowledge of survival skills. The boys from 11 and 12 have made alliances and they are using very sharp knifes to cut up ropes.

We turn around and there are the boy from 1 is glaring at me pretending to throw his spears.


	5. Chapter 5

" I hope your all nearly finished with training, remember only 1 survives ! " Cecelia giggled

That reminds me I have got to try and win for my little sister Katie, who is 7 years old and my older brother Ace, who is 17 years old.

"Okay go back to your floors, "

I take a look at pearl and we wish each other good luck.

Cecelia takes me back to the 5th floor.

" Excel you may not be the strongest tribute but I have faith in you , " Cecelia said

" Erm have you seen the careers ? " I say

Cecelia takes me to a glass podium where I guess we will shoot up and then wait for the countdown.

" You can do this Excel, find a tree and grab water, I have done it before," Cecelia whispers

I stand in the glass tube and then straight away the doors closes I look at Cecelia before I am launched in the air. I see Pearl who is far away from me. Next to me is the girl from 7 and the boy from 10 .

" 30 ... 29... 28 " comes from a beaming voice

I see the girl from 7 examine the floor. To my left I see a gigantic forest and in front of me is the cornucopia and a gigantic mountain which I guess there is loads of hiding spots but it's to risky running past the tributes.

" 17...16...15...14...13" The voice beams

This girl is still examine the floor.

" 10...9...8.. "

Then the girl jumps off her platform and ends up shooting up in the air, then the cannon fires before she hits the ground.

"3...2...1.."

I turn to my left and climb up the closest tree. I see the girl from 2 grab some axes and deliberately chops up the boy from District 8 who is Pearl's partner. I look for Pearl who is unarmed and dragged to the floor by the girl from 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl is now gonna die but I know if I help her I will die. I see the boy from 1 coming to her he knocks the girl off her and stabs a spear through her stomach. The cannon fires, before he could kill Pearl she grabbed a golden bow and a shack of 10 arrows and went to the mountains. The girl from 2 throws 2 axes at the girl from 12 and the boy from 9. 2 cannons fire. I see her coming my way. I climb higher and higher. She stopped half way.

" What's your name ginger ?" She shouts

" Excel, you ? " I replied

" My name is Willow," Willow shouts

Willow jumps down and starts chasing the Boy from 7. I see the boy from 2 slice the girl from 11 in half then I see him turn around to cut off the girls head from 3. 2 cannons fire and everyone else clears out. So that means there are 17 tributes remaining. I would go to the mountains but I'm not risking it . I hear foot steps climbing up the tree. I take a look. Its the boy from 11. He's armed with a knife. When he gets to my branch my first reaction was to push him off but before I did that he threw the knife at my face and now we are even.

I grab the knife leaving a massive cut in my forehead and put it in my pocket. I bend over the branch and see the boy struggling to move.

" Haha look at him on the floor, " the boy from 1 said

" What should we do with him ? " the girl from 1 says

" Please don't hurt me ! " the boy from 11 screamed

As he finished his sentence the ones from 1 tied him to the tree and ran off. The boy from 2 must be with Willow. The cannon fires, I look down and see the boy from 11 moving. Oh no it might be Pearl or Thunder.


	7. Chapter 7

I gotta find Pearl and Thunder just to make sure they are alive. I slide down the tree and the boy from 11 scared me .

" Ah are you okay ? " I ask him

" Not after pushed me down that tree , " He replies

" Sorry I cant trust anyone, " I say

" Do you want me to help you ? " I ask him

" It would be nice , " He says

I cut the rope open and we run to the cornucopia where we find two safety packs. We put them on and head toward the mountains. We find a cave and go into there where we find Pearl.

" Pearl! I'm glad your alright I thought you died, " I say

" No I had a lucky escape. Who's that ? " Pearl asked

" Oh we made alliances! " I answer

" What's your name " I ask him

" I'm called Felix, " Felix blurts out

The cannon fired. We look around at each other and we are all alright. We start running up the mountain to where we find the boy from 12 and the boy from 10 and then we see the boys body from District 6. Pearl shoots a arrow at the boy from 12s heart. The cannon fires . The boy from 10 acted fast and slides down the mountain. We run to the edge of the mountain and don't see anything.

" Hey losers , " said all the careers

We turn around and see all 4 of them armed.


	8. Chapter 8

We all stand there frozen.

" Who shall we get first , " The boy from 2 laughs

" Why don't we get 11 then 8 then we will kill 5 slowly and painfully, " The girl from 1 said

Thunder grabbed Willow and the other boys and knocked them down the mountain and grabbed the girl from 1. Thunder knocked her weapons out of her hands.

" You gonna the innocent girl from 5 ay , " Thunder shouted down he ear

"Er no HELP HELP WILLOW !" Screamed the girl from 1

Thunder grabbed her hair and dragged her round like a rag doll and smashed her head of the ground. The cannon fired.

" Thunder ! " I Yell

And then I hug him.

" Your alright ," I say

" Yes I was watching you in the tree, I was right above you , " Thunder said

" Come on we better get out of here before them 3 come, " Exclaimed Pearl

The cannon fired. I guess that was District 10. We all slid down the mountain and ran to the lake. The water tasted amazing.

" How many are left ?" Asked Thunder

" Well theres boy from 1, both from 2 ,boy from 3, girl from 4 , Excel and Thunder, girl from 6 , boy from 7 , me from 8 , girl from 9 , girl from 10 , Felix in 11 and none from 12 so that is 13 left , " Pearl says

We see a fire in the distance.

"I'm seeing who made that fire , " Pearl said

" Me too , " Shouted Felix

"I will then , " Thunder said

" You coming Excel ? " Asked Pearl

" No I will climb that tree, " I say

" You sure ?" Asked Thunder

" I'm sure ," I answered

As the 3 of them went of I filled up a bottle , which I found in the safety pack, then climbed up the skinny tree.

As night fell no one else had died and I'm starting to worry where them 3 have got to. I pulled out my sleeping bag and wrapped my self with rope so I don't fall off.

As morning struck, I tucked everything in my bag then started heading towards the forest where I find loads of burned sticks. So I know they are close. I hear a scream. Then I hear THUNDER !


	9. Chapter 9

I run to the voice and me and Thunder run into each other.

" Who's was that ? " I cry

" Pearl or Felix ? " He whispered

" HELP HELP ," A girly voice cried

Me and Thunder run to where we find Pearl in a net trapped.

" Oy get away , " The girl from 9 shouted

Thunder runs up to her and twists her neck, leaving her bones in a different shape then he pulls out a long sword and shoves it through her skull. The cannon obviously fired. Thunder cut open the rope.

"Thank you, " Pearl pleaded

" Where is Felix ?" Pearl Asked

Me and Thunder looked at each other.

" Where is Felix ? " I said

"That's what I just asked you ? " Pearl says

The cannon fired.

We ran into the woods and found Felix on the floor covered in blood.

" Aww what a shame your boyfriend died," The boy from 1 said

" He's not my boyfriend ," I yelled

Pearl loaded her 2nd arrow and shot it through his neck. The cannon fired.

" So how many are left now ?" Asked Thunder

" We have both from 2 , boy from 3 , girl from 4 , both from 5 , girl from 6 , boy from 7 , girl from 8 , girl from 10 , boy from 12 , " I said

In the distance I see the boy from 7 deliberately push the girl from ten off a tree and then he fell with a pile of blood. The cannon fired.

" So then your still alive 9 ? " asked Willow

" Not for long , " she replied

" Yeah your right , " Laughed Willow

Willow got her axe and gently scraped her face and the dug through her eye and ran off. The cannon fired.

" New rule from now on in every Hunger Games, 3 will survive , " Said Cecelia

"Lets split up ! " Said Pearl

Me and Thunder went to the mountains and Pearl stayed in the forest following the careers...


	10. Chapter 10

The cannon fired.

" Who was that ? " Asked Thunder

" Look the careers just killed the boy from 3 at the cornucopia, " I said

" Who's left then ? " Asked Thunder

" Both from 2 , girl from 4 , us , girl from 6 , Pearl that's it so 7. 4 need to die " I answered

" The feast is now here with bags for you District with your District number on , 2,4,5,6 and 8 , Happy Hunger Games ! " Shouted Cecelia

" I will get ours ! " Thunder said confidently

"You sure ?" I ask

" Defiantly ! " Thunder said

Thunder climbs down the mountain and then I stand on the edge to watch him. When he reaches the bottom he rapidly runs and bumps into the boy from 2 and gets dragged to the floor. A girl comes in from the distance and sends something flying into the boys neck. The cannon fires. Then the cannon fires again. I see Pearl drop to the floor with a axe in her back , coming from Willow. Thunder makes a quick escape with Willow chasing after him , leaving a distraction for the others. I quickly hid behind a rock and see Thunder knock Willow to the floor and she quickly slits his throat leaving him to bleed to death. The cannon fired. Willow sees 4 and 6 fighting with no weapons so she jumps down and pins both to the cornucopia. I hear her say ...

" Which one of you should I kill ? " Willow laughs

" Don't forget about District 5 ? " The girl from 4 says

"Oh we are friends so that means I should kill you 4 ! " Willow said

Willow got the axe and painfully stabs the 4 in her head. The cannon fired.

" WE HAVE OUR 3 VICTORS ! " Cecelia shouted , cheerfully


	11. Chapter 11

Me, Willow and Gold have all became victors and we return back to our Districts with loads of food and great news.

Well I give great news and I receive bad news.

" Ace , Katie ! " I shout

I run to my brother and sister and give them a massive hug !

"Excel I'm so happy to see you ! But we have got some bad news ," Katie cried

" I am happy to see you to , what's the bad news ? " I ask

" Er mum and dad have died , mum collapsed and for dad the mining area fell and killed all the miners ! " Katie weeped

I cry and pick up my beautiful sister and tell her everything will be fine because you have got me and Ace and look on the bright side I have won loads of food for District 5 but then Ace told me he is planning on volunteering for someone who gets reaped...


	12. Chapter 12

" Ace ! You can volunteer for someone ! " I told him

" I've got to ! " Ace said

" Why ? Think what Katie will be like ? " I cry

" I need to earn food and money for our family since mum and dad died! " Ace exclaimed

" Okay it's your choice but promise me you will win ! " I say

" Excel I promise you and you know I'm quite strong , " Ace told me

" Yes so was Thunder ! " I shout

" Sorry I'm still upset, Ace I have faith in you, just get a alliance, " I tell him

" Excel I will, trust me , " Ace said

We walk over to Katie and convince her that Ace will win and return with money. Me and Katie head over to The Victors Village where we find Cecelia.

" Cecelia ! Where was you when I won ? " I asked her

" Hey ! Well done ! Erm Capri and me started fighting because I said I helped you more ," Replied Cecelia

" You started fighting ! Where is she now ? I asked

" In her scruffy house and here are your keys, I'm just off to the market to get some fruit and visiting someone special, " Cecelia said

" Oh bye Cecelia , " I said

Then we walked off in the opposite direction. When we arrived at our new house , Katie went straight to her new bedroom and I started cooking a meal. Later on Ace came back.

" Excel can I take Katie somewhere ? " He asked

" Er wear ? " I Replied

" A archery shoot out just in case she ever gets picked ?" He says

"Okay then let me get my coat and I will find Cecelia , and me and her will go to a different shoot out while you take Katie, " I told him

" That's fine I guess , " Ace said

I leave early to find Cecelia and the ask her to help me train because victors are still in the glass ball. I go to the market and see Cecelia talking to someone who was shiny golden hair. I look at her and she looks familiar and then it comes to me. It is Gold from District 6 who is now a victor and she is on her victors tour.

" Hi Cecelia and hi Gold ! " I say

Gold gives me the look like she doesn't know me.

" Oh your the girl who won with me , aren't you ? " She says

" Yeah , Gold do you wanna come to the training Centre with me so we can learn about each other more ? " I ask

" Er I got better things to do thanks ," She says cockily

And then she gives me the evils and the 14 year old walks away.

" How do you know her Cecelia ? " I ask

" Oh she's my daughter I had her was 16 then gave her away to District 6 for 6 years then I got her back when I was 22, " Cecelia laughed


	13. Chapter 13

In the past 11 months use 3 having just been Training and popping into Cecelia but we have got to train really hard because I have turned 16 and Katie has turned 8 and Ace he is still 17. But reaping is in a week so we have got to get prepared.

And that's the end of this series. The 46th Hunger Games may begin...


End file.
